


Bitemarks And Kisses

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jay never gives himself away.





	Bitemarks And Kisses

The first kiss caught Spinner by surprise and the second one did too. He was half expecting the third one, but it was still a shock to feel Jay's chapped lips on his, the rough, scratchy feel of Jay's stubble on his cheek.

“Jay, what are you doing?” Spinner croaked, pushing at Jay's chest in a vain attempt to shove him off his lap. _When had he gotten there and why hadn't I noticed?_ Spinner wondered absently, then wrote it off as him being too drunk.

“Just shut up, Spin.” Jay placed open mouth kisses on along his neck, rocking slightly in Spinner's lap. Spinner gasped, arching up into the friction being created between the two of them as his cock hardened.

“Knew you'd enjoy this.” Jay smirked against his neck and rocked fiercely again, making Spinner throw his head back, exposing more of his neck to Jay. Jay wasted little time in marking his new territory with bites and scattered kisses.

Spinner could feel Jay's own arousal against his own and whimpered when Jay managed to work a hand between them and undo their jeans and slide their cocks out of their boxers. Spinner hissed in pleasure as they slid against each other, kisses becoming more and more frantic and their rocking losing all rhythm.

Spinner could feel his orgasm building fast, but he had to ask, “Jay, what is this?”

Jay broke away from his neck and stilled for one impossible, unbearable second that seemed like an eternity to Spinner who just wanted to cum at this point so bad. Jay looked straight at him and thrust down hard, ripping Spinner's orgasm from him as he said, “This is my desperation in action.”

And then Jay was coming too, eyes closed, back arched. Then he was wiping them both off and slipping away before Spinner could ask what he meant.

Spinner sighed and wondered about Jay, what that whole night was about. He went home without answers and awoke the next morning with a hangover and a hard-on and still no answers, though he supposed he'd never get any. 

Jay never gave anything about himself away. Not to Spinner anyway.


End file.
